


A peculiar matter

by killing_kurare



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades knew without a doubt that there was a part of her he could never satisfy, for he was Death, the Darkness, the Underworld, and though he loved to forget while she was with him, there was a side of her that longed for sunshine, warmth and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A peculiar matter

**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) : Greek Myth, Hades/Persephone/any, it works, against all the odds, their relationship actually works for [](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/profile)[**classics_lover**](http://classics-lover.livejournal.com/)  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/): [#_1941] _i will learn to be peaceful, but keep my knife at my side_

 

 

He never doubted her to be his Queen. She had proven herself over the years, and she had shown no signs of her love for him fading with time. Yet he knew without a doubt that there was a part of her he could never satisfy, for he was Death, the Darkness, the Underworld, and though he loved to forget while she was with him, there was a side of her that longed for sunshine, warmth and _life_.  
  
With the years passing by he witnessed a change in Persephone, as if she herself was fading. Not wholly, just a bit as to change her behavior in the slightest way possible.  
  
And yet he knew, had always known and worried about it. With every passing year he felt the difference becoming more tangible, and though she denied, Hades urged her into talking.  
  
“I don’t want my Queen to be unhappy.”  
  
“I’m not unhappy,” she reassured him and took his hand, entwined their fingers, giving him the smile he loved so much.  
  
“But the part of you that belongs above is,” he stated, and she averted her eyes, her smile faltering just a bit and yet enough for him to notice. He knew her so well, even better than she knew herself it seemed.  
  
“I’m going to think about it when I’m with Mother,” she said, seriously pondering on what he had said, and he loved her even more for that.  
  
~~~~

When Persephone was back, she didn’t talk to him about it and they just kept enjoying their existence as husband and wife. Yet Hades kept watching her intently, but when she seemed to be better, like she was her old self and _complete_ again, he was satisfied.  
  
But was he?  
  
He noticed something else in her, a new warmth, quite the opposite of the oddity he felt before, and though he preferred this state, he grew a curiosity as how she had done it.  
  
“Won’t you tell me, my dear?” he asked one day.  
  
“I’d prefer not to, for it is quite a peculiar matter,” she evaded, but smiled at him and asked: “But aren’t you pleased with the results?”  
  
“I am,” he gave in. “And yet I’d like to know everything that concerns my Queen.”  
  
Persephone sighed softly, almost inaudibly, and took a moment to choose her words wisely. The moments of silence felt like an eternity to Hades.  
  
“Let me start by saying that you were right. I tried to suppress the side of my heritage, its needs and requirements, and it grew more demanding with every passing year.”  
  
Just as Hades had thought. He nodded and kept on listening, waiting patiently for her to come to the solution.  
  
“I talked to a few Gods and Goddesses about it, and finally Aphrodite came up with a suggestion worth trying.” Persephone raised her eyes and held his gaze. “She proposed to feed this other side of me with sun itself, with the purest of light so it would endure the darkness in me I’ve chosen for myself.”  
  
Hades knew where this was headed, and she had been right: It was indeed a peculiar matter. He kept his fist from clenching and his teeth from gritting, though the jealousy in him couldn’t be fought off.  
  
_Helios …_  
  
“My love,” Persephone said with a soft and pleading voice. “Please understand that I’m just doing this so I can be yours completely. My consciousness belongs to you, please don’t punish me for the weakness I can’t be blamed for.”  
  
His eyes softened and he took a deep breath. “I won’t do that, of course,” he gave in and kissed her hand. “But please understand that it is hard for me.”  
  
“Don’t think it was an easy decision, but I did it for us.”  
  
“And I believe you.”  
  
Relief washed over Persephone. “So, it is settled?” she asked again, just to make sure.  
  
“If this is what my Queen needs … I’ll oblige.”  
  
~~~

Still he was glad she had chosen a Titan – beware had it been the God Apollo who loved to brag and would have loved to mock Hades and make things worse for him. He never had to set eyes on Helios, and saying that Persephone didn’t speak of him once was unnecessary.  
  
And though it wasn’t easy knowing what his Queen did when she was with her mother, he trusted her. He still didn’t doubt her love and devotion …  
  
… and yet there were several moments he had to fight the urge to destroy the Sun and go to war against Helios, just for Persephone’s sake. He was ready, and should Helios ever do something other than what they agreed on, should he dare to hurt her, Hades would be there to bring eternal darkness over the world.  
  
Even though the mere awareness was a thorn in his side, he had to admit grudgingly: It worked. Against all the odds, their relationship and the ‘sharing’ of Persephone (though she reprimanded him constantly should he speak of ‘sharing’) actually worked. Since they had agreed on this settlement, his Queen was truly balanced and even happier than before, for she was _whole_ again.


End file.
